


Little Fir Tree

by Mareel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Destroy Ending, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, Post-Mass Effect 3, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fir Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place thirteen months after the end of the Reaper war. It is a companion piece to [Our Little Fir Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5465354/chapters/12702404), and is the little tree's POV. Inspired by the stories of Hans Christian Anderson and Margaret Wise Brown.
> 
> The drawing is Kaidan's contribution.
> 
> Added Note: Posted to Tumblr's _Mass Effect Holiday 2016_ for the prompt 'Decorations'.

 

It's a crisp winter day in a northern land where winter days are short, but the sun glints on the snow-dusted limbs of the trees. 

There are tall Douglas firs, medium height blue spruces, and short, bushy pines. All of them are trying to look their best for the families coming to select their Christmas trees, each tree hoping to be chosen to light up a child's eyes. 

The afternoon is filled with laughter as the children run from tree to tree, declaring each to be the best one yet. _Pick this one, Dad!_ Puppies dash around in the excitement of being outdoors and with their humans. 

No one ever comes this far down the lane. Well, a few children did, but were called back by their parents who told them those trees are too little, or their branches aren't strong enough. So they left, always choosing one of the bigger trees to take home with them. 

Maybe the bigger trees were right. No one would want a little fir like me. 

But late in the afternoon, as the sun has started to sink toward the hills, two people approach me. One man is leaning on the arm of the other, who seems worried about him because he is walking with a limp. 

But that man, the one in the black jacket with a bright red stripe, limps directly to where I'm standing. He points me out to his companion who nods and smiles a beautiful smile. 

I can't understand all of their talk, but I hear the important part. _"I like that a lot."_

Then they kiss. For a long time. 

And I get to go home with them, with my roots and all. Maybe one day I'll be a tall tree too, but this year I will get to see their smiles and hear their laughter.

It's all a little fir tree could ever want.

_____________________________________________________

 

 


End file.
